Beck Oliver - The untold story
by DarlingYourDemonsAllLookLikeMe
Summary: Beck Oliver, the handsome boy at Hollywood Arts. Beck Oliver, boyfriend of Jade West. Beck Oliver, son of rich socialites Savanna and Tomas Oliver. Beck Oliver, the forgotten little boy?


Beck Oliver, the handsome boy at Hollywood Arts. Beck Oliver, boyfriend of Jade West. Beck Oliver, son of rich socialites Savanna and Tomas Oliver. Beck Oliver, the forgotten little boy?

* * *

_"Abandoned at birth," the newspaper read. "The mother of this precious little boy urgently needs to come forward." - _February 9th, 1992

_"Abandoned little boy adopted by Hollywood's Hottest! Savanna and Tomas Oliver named the baby Beckett Joshua Oliver, dubbed Beck by the loving parents." - _February 15th, 1992

* * *

"Mommy, don't go," little Beck says, tugging on his mother's dress. The photographers snap away at the two year old as he starts to cry.

_"Little Oliver is a mommy's boy," magazines gush. _- August, 1994

Nanny steps in and takes Beck inside, away from the snaps. He cries until his mom is back and then runs out into her arms. It's perfect for the press, snapping away still.

This happens until he is four years old, and whereas before he leaped into his mother's arms, this time he frowns and clings to the nanny. His mother scoops him up anyway, and showers him in kisses, until the cameras interpret his grimace as a grin.

"Why are you being so selfish, Beckett?" His mom rages when they get inside. "I give you all of this, everything you want, and you won't even give me a god forsaken _cuddle!" _The little boy clings to her legs, as she shakes her head and pushes him away to the nanny again. "You can go to bed early."

"I love you mama." He says, all tucked up in bed that night. As angry as she is, his mother can't resist stroking his hair back and smoothing his forehead. She kisses his cheek.

"I love you too, baby. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Night mommy."

"Night, love bug." He closes his eyes.

* * *

Suddenly he's ten, and everyone's telling him how grown-up he is!

"My, what a big boy you are. You know, I remember when you were being brought home from the hospital!" A photographer shouts at him when his parent's organize a big photo-shoot. But his dad is away a lot, so usually it's just him and his mom - and all he wants is to be mommy's little darling again.

After the photo-shoot, he sighs and lies down. His mom sits tentatively on the bed at the end, stroking his hair again. "Do you remember, I used to stroke your hair all the time? It got you to sleep."

"I remember mommy."

"I'm so glad you're still my little boy, love bug."

"I'm so glad you're still my mommy." He bows his head. "I don't want to get any older."

"Why not?" She asks, smiling down at him, a gentle look in her eye.

"Then you won't be my mommy."

"Oh darling," she says, tucking the blanket round him more. "I'll always be your mom."

"Will dad always be dad?" Beck notices his mom's hand shake.

"Yes, love bug." But she doesn't sound sure.

* * *

"_Tomas Oliver leaves his family behind to jet off with new found love, Tessa Baily!" - _January 20th, 2003

"Mom, will we still go out to eat?"

"What?"

"On my birthday,"

"If that's what you want," Savanna says wearily. She tries on his eleventh birthday, playing games and hugging him tightly. He feels okay, with just mommy there.

"We don't have to go out," Beck says quietly, touching his mother's arm.

"Thank you." Savanna sighs, relieved.

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you, love bug."

So they spend the rest of Beck's birthday playing monopoly and laughing.

* * *

_"Beckett Oliver is in critical condition after car accident," -_ March, 2005

Beck's mom passed out at the wheel, hitting her head pretty bad on the steering wheel. Beck takes the full impact, with a broken collarbone and head injuries. She wakes up two days later, and demands to see her (not so) little boy. Savanna sits at his bedside, where he stays unconscious for about three weeks. She tries singing to him, squeezing his hand, kissing him, but the only thing that stirs him is something she does instinctively - strokes his forehead and pushes his hair out of his eyes.

Beck frowns and then opens his eyes. "Mommy?" He says groggily.

"Oh thank goodness, love bug, I'm here, baby," she kisses and hugs him. He looks around, "you were in a car accident. It was all my fault, baby, I'm so sorry."

"What happened?"

"I fell asleep at the wheel."

"It's dad's fault."

"No, baby."

"He made you sad." And with that he closes his eyes.

* * *

It's 2007 and Beck is 15 and is fine. Until April.

"Oh darling, you won't believe it!"

"What?" He says, looking up from his English homework.

"I've met someone," she says, her eyes glittering.

"Okay." Beck doesn't want to talk about that.

"His name is -"

"I don't care."

"Henry."

"Great."

"I'd like for you to meet him," she whispers.

"Fine."

"Thank you, love bug."

"That's okay, mom."

He doesn't really want to meet Harry - or was it Henry - very much, but he'll do anything for his mom. He's pleasant at first, polite and well mannered, but then he moves in, and gets comfortable. Beck and Henry argue.

"You're not welcome in this home anymore!" Henry bellows, which is ridiculous because Beck had lived in the house much longer than him and he was his mom's baby!

"No, my baby's staying in the house!"

"Oh for god's sake, he's fifteen! And he's not even _yours." _Her face falls, and she starts to cry.

"Don't be so stupid! Of course I'm her son," Beck says, incredulous at his behavior.

"She could give you back any minute." He says, spitting in his direction.

"Mom?" Beck says, his voice wobbly.

"Of course you're mine, you're my little love bug," she says, crying even more. "What does it matter if I didn't give birth to you?" He really doesn't mind about that - of course he is her son; he just doesn't like being lied to. So he moves out.

"Oh darling, don't go!" He doesn't go far.

Outside in the yard to be precise. The paparazzi gets pictures of it all though.

_"Little Oliver boy moves out - perhaps due to his mother's new beau?" - _January 6th, 2008

* * *

At 16 he starts Hollywood Arts - the best school in town. The dream school. He walks in the first day, and sits at a desk next to a short brunette girl, with a tattoo on her arm. He extends his arm.

"I'm Beck."

"I don't care."

But she does, because they end up dating.

* * *

Four years on, and it's 2011. They're still dating.

"_Not so little Oliver boy is spotted with new girl? Ooh, is it puppy love?" -_ July 20th, 2011.

* * *

Not late afterwards, his mother disappears. He doesn't know where she is.

_"Abandoned at barely 16," the newspaper read. "The mother of this unsettled teenager urgently needs to come forward. We are worried." - _February 9th, 2013

**A/N: **

**I thought Beck needed a story. **


End file.
